Amelia the Kitsune
by Fang95
Summary: Amelia is a young orphan girl that the Sirius crew discovered in a barrel on their ship. They decide to take her in and they all eventually build strong bonds with the girl (Yes even Eduardo). But what secrets does she hold? What challenges await Amelia and her new family? Read and find out. Rated "T" for mild language and violence and captain Morgan being himself.
1. Amelia

**Fan95: I have returned! So this is a new story that I am working on. Unfortunately Shell Of A Royal Romance has to be placed on hold because data was lost and I am working to recover it all to the best of my ability or rewrite everything (even though I don't remember anything I wrote). So I apologize. I hope you all enjoy this new story! dragonPrincess65 is here to do the disclaimer and then she has to go back to her stories! Take it away DP65!**

**DP65: Yeah yeah shorty. (Sighs and shakes her head knowing what will happen any second now) ****_Disclaimer: Fang95 does NOT own Pirates In Love. All rights belong to the original creators._**

**Fang95: Thank you DP65! (Hugs DP65 then glares and does her special rant) I'M NOT SHORT! I'M FUN SIZE! (Turns to readers with a cheerful smile) Anyways enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Amelia woke up with tears in her eyes and a drop of icy water falling onto her bear shoulder. Her outfit not fully covering her body in general allows the cold morning air to make her shiver. Her waist length chestnut brown hair was thick and was only slightly brushed. Her golden hazel eyes show the innocence that still lives in her after all these years. Her small nine year old body was covered by a pale blue dress with a small white ribbon tied around her waist. Around her neck was a small necklace with small green stone.

She sat up and jumped off of the sacks of flour she used as a bed. She quickly slipped on her black flats and walked out of the alleyway to go find some food. She turned her head to see a bar called Mick's Tavern and climbed through the window. She slipped into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread. As she was about to leave, a loud knocking came from the front door.

"Give us booze!" A burly man shouted from the other side as he broke down the door. "No one here. Might as well help ourselves."

His friend spotted Amelia and chuckled, "Hey looks like we got a little stray puppy wandering around in here."

"Keep her quiet then! We can't have her blabbing about us being in here." The first man growled every word as he drank a bottle of vodka.

"Don't worry little girl. I'm just gonna make sure you don't yap to anyone about us." The second man chuckles and slowly approaches Amelia. She is trembling a little as she backs away from the man. Just as he is about to grab her, a hand yanks him back and throws him at the first guy. "What the hell?!"

The person who saved Amelia steps in front of her protectively and is smirking at the men. He is wearing black pants, black boots that fold after reaching just below the knees, a white long sleeved button up shirt with the first three buttons undone showing some of his chest, a dark blue vest, and a pale orange sash around his waist. His eyes were green and he had dirty blonde hair. He is using two swords as he fights the two men off. "Picking on little girls? Had nothing better to do with your free time?! Seriously you geezers need a new hobby." He slashes at the first man as his friend walks in. "Russell you shouldn't go off on your own like that." The man who said that walks in and is scowling at the scene before he shoots at the wall next to the second man trying to scare him away. It works at least. This new man had black pants, dark brown boots that reach his shins and fold at the top, a white shirt, a brown button up coat with gold trim, and an eye patch over his right eye. From what Amelia could tell, he wasn't half blind. Just hiding his eye. His hair was black and brushed back giving him a sophisticated look. His visible eye was a yellow color.

The man named Russell is still fighting as he responds, "Eduardo I had it under control!"

Eduardo chuckles as he fights the other bad guy. "Sure you did. That's why a child nearly died and why she isn't being supervised. Speaking of which." Eduardo turns to Amelia and shouts at her, "Get out now!' Amelia nods and runs away as fast as her little legs can manage. She drops the bread as she runs towards the docks. She looks around to see that the bad guys gathered their buddies and are now looking for her. She uses a stack of crates to jump into a barrel and hide. "Where did that little shit go?! Find her!" She hears the footsteps disappear and lets out a sigh of relief. She is about to climb out, but the lid won't come off! She then feels the barrel being lifted and she hits her head on the top…err now bottom of the barrel. A single tear of pain escapes from her eye as she slowly loses consciousness and her world slowly becomes black.

When she comes to, she notices that she is right side up again. She rubs her aching head and tries to lift the lid off. Something is preventing her from getting out! She trembles and is desperately trying to be free. "Somebody get me out of here!" She quiets down when she hears footsteps. At that moment, the barrel is knocked over and she falls out. She lets out a tiny gasp as her head collides with the floor. She rubs the sore spot and looks up. The man that is staring at her completely shocked starts rambling to himself. He is wearing black pants, black boots that stop below is shin, and a white button up shirt with the top two buttons undone, a red ascot, and a red sash around his waist that is holding a wooden sword. His hair is gingery and his eyes are an orangish brown color. Amelia scoots away from him and tries to hide in the barrel.

The man is still rambling as another man walks down and sounds irritated. "Hey Thomas what's taking so long? It's just one barrel." The man's eyes widen as he sees Amelia. "A kid?" This man is wearing black pants, black knee high boots with silver buckles on them, a white short sleeved shirt with only the bottom three buttons done revealing a turquoise shirt underneath, a black chef's apron around his waist and a chain wrapped around his waist as well. His head is covered by a black bandana with some dirty blonde hair showing at the bottom. His eyes are green. Amelia looks at him fearfully as he approaches her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to use your barrel! Please don't kill me!" She is trembling violently as Nathan picks her up and carries her under his arm like a sack of veggies. He walks into a room where a dark skinned man is standing and looks at her surprised.

"Who is this?" Amelia shrinks in on herself as he approaches. "You're safe. Everything is okay. Let's take a look at your head." Amelia nods as she is placed on the medbay bed and the man approaches her. He is wearing black pants, shin high black boots, a long sleeved white shirt with the top three buttons undone, a dark blue sash around his waist with a red broche attached to the left side, and an amulet around his neck. **(AN: If anybody knows how to properly describe his necklace please let me know!) **His hair is short, black and curly. His eyes are a charcoal color and he is smiling gently at her. "My name is Christopher. What's your name?"

Amelia is still trembling as he holds an icepack on her small bump. "M-my n-name is A-Amelia sir." He smiles and rubs her back as if to try and soothe her. He asks, "Why are you on our ship?" She has relaxed a little and says, "I was hiding in one of your barrels. Bad men were chasing a-after me. I'm sorry I didn't know it was your barrel sir!" He smiles softly and pats her head gently. "It's alright. Your safe now for one thing. And it's okay that you hid in the barrel. I'm glad they didn't catch you." She gives him a small, shy smile. He picks her up and carries her on his hip up to the deck. "I'll introduce you to everyone. I'm sure they would love to meet you." She nods and grips his shirt nervously as they approach the other people.

Her eyes widen when she recognizes Russell and Eduardo. Christopher places her on the floor and allows her to approach them. "You helped me before." Russell looks at her slightly bored and scowls. "I don't remember ya." She approaches Eduardo and cranes her neck to look up at him. "Do you remember me? I was in the tavern when you fought off those bad men." Eduardo's eyes widen as he recognizes her. "You're the kid from the bar!' He becomes furious. "What the hell are you doing on our ship?!" she backs away fearfully and her eyes widen in fear. "I'm sorry I didn't know I would end up here!" Christopher holds her hand and reprimands Eduardo. "Stop scaring her!" Eduardo scowls and sits down to eat his food. Amelia looks up to see another strange man approach her. She releases Christopher's hand and backs away timidly. The man smiles gently at her as he kneels so he is at her level. "You don't have to be afraid. Your safe here. My name is Morgan and I'm the captain of this ship." Captain Morgan had black pants, knee high black boots, a white puffy long sleeved shirt that had the three top buttons undone revealing his chest, a red coat that is draped over his broad shoulders, a black pirate hat with a bunch of feathers on top, a gold chain attached to the front of the coat and finally a sword attached to his hip. His hair was dark brown and he had a goatee. His eyes were a reddish brown hue.

"My n-name is Amelia s-sir." She approaches him cautiously while gripping her necklace in one hand. He smiles more and places his gigantic hand on her head. "You don't have to be scared kid. We may be pirates but we never hurt women or children. Pretty soon you'll be a woman anyways so you're safe." He smiles at her, which causes her to smile timidly at him. Nathan scowls at Captain. "That makes it sound like your waiting for the right moment to pounce on her." Amelia being who she is, tilts her head in confusion. "What does that mean?" Nathan's eyes widen as he turns away from her and blushes. "N-nothing kid." Amelia shrugs her shoulders choosing to let it go.

Her eyes widen as she realizes what Morgan said. "Wait, your pirates? That explains a lot." Captain and Christopher both chuckle at her analysis. Morgan's eyes widen and he has a concerned look on his face. "Your parents must be worried about you kid!" Amelia shakes her head and looks down at her shoes sadly. "They aren't worried. They died a long time ago." Morgan rubs the back of his neck feeling guilty. Thomas kneels next to her and smiles softly at her. "Do you have any siblings?" She nods. "I used to have two big brothers and a little brother. But they all died two years ago." Thomas looks at her sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that" He gently places a hand on her shoulder. Amelia looks up at him and then looks at the others. "I promise to leave as soon as I can. I don't want to be a burden." Russell kneels in front of her and flicks her forehead making her yelp in pain. He sighs and looks at Captain. '"what do you want to do with her?" Captain Morgan smiles and declares, "She shall stay here on the ship. I've decided that she is our new crew member." Everyone looks at him shocked and shout, "What?!"

Amelia just stares at him wide eyed and is too shocked to speak. Morgan then becomes serious and says, "We have no spare rooms so we will alternate who she stays with every night." They all nod then look down at Amelia who is still standing in the same spot with wide eyes. She tries to hold back tears of joy and sadness. Christopher places a hand on her shoulder and asks, "What's wrong?" Amelia talks with a shaky voice as she fights the urge to cry. "Thank you. I promise I will try to not be a burden" She violently shakes her head to rid herself of the tears then looks at all of them while smiling. "I promise to be a good pirate. I don't really know what they do but I'm sure I can learn." Christopher smiles and pats her head. Morgan speaks up after a while and says while smiling, "Christopher you have her first." Christopher nods and carries her to his room where he sets her down on the bed then goes to a corner of the room and lies down. Amelia's eyes widen as she says, "I'll sleep on the floor. You don't have to give up your bed." Christopher looks at her while smiling. "It's fine. I don't mind. You deserve to be comfortable." She sighs and hops off the bed then walks up to Christopher and gives him a hug. "Thank you." He smiles as she releases him from the hug and goes back to the bed, climbs up and curls up under the sheets and instantly falls asleep.


	2. Discovery and Learning

**Fang95: Hey everybody here is the second chapter! I just wanted t say thank you to Jolieland216 who was the first to review. I also wanted to make two recommendations for authors who I highly respect. The first author is ChibiLover123 who has written so many amazing stories, two of which were written for the 2003-2007 TMNT series and many others. The other author I want to recommend is the one who inspired me to start writing and who's stories pretty much kept me going when I first developed my depression. Her name is Tatyana Witwicky. Please look at these two amazing people and be nice to them when you review. I would also like to let you know that over the break until January 7 I will not be able to post because I am going to a bunch of cosplay meet ups and cons that I will barely even have enough time for eating or sleeping. So I apologize. Now here is Eduardo with the disclaimer!**

**Eduardo: (Sighs then speaks in a casual tone) ****_Fang95 does NOT own Pirates In Love. All rights go to the original creators._**

**Fang95: Please review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Discovery and Learning

Amelia woke up around six-thirty in the morning and got of bed quickly. She didn't want to oversleep by accident. However, she wasn't aware of what time everyone else usually awoke so she just took a lucky guess. As she walked onto the deck she sees Eduardo steering the ship and keeping his eyes on the sun rise. She leaves him to his task feeling like she might be in the way if she bothers him. She sees Russell scrubbing the floor and walks up to him. "Um, do you need help sir?" Russell jumps from the sudden voice next to him and sees the child looking at him timidly. He sighs and shakes his head. "Its fine, I probably would get yelled at for making you work." She tilts her head in confusion and just shrugs. Russell watches her actions and can't help but think she looks kind of cute when she does that. He is pulled from his thoughts when she says, "I really don't mind helping you. Whatever you need me to do just ask. Please don't hesitate sir." He looks at her sternly and says, "Don't call me sir. Just call me Russell okay?" She tilts her head again and a small smile appears on his face. "Okay Russell." He pats her head as she speaks and she smiles at him. "Why don't you go see if Thomas or Nathan need help?" She nods and walks off to the others. He smiles at her disappearing form.

Amelia walks up to Thomas who is hanging up laundry and tugs on his pant leg. "Um Thomas do you need help?" Thomas smiles down at her and nods. He places a basket full of clean sheets in front of her. "Could you bring this to Eduardo and Nathan's rooms?" She nods eagerly. She tugs on the basket and drags it along as she goes below deck. She knocks on Eduardo's door to see if he is there. She doesn't get an answer so she assumes he's not in and goes in. Immediately, Eduardo approaches her and yells loud enough for Nathan who is in his own room across the hall can hear. "Get out brat!" He takes his sheets and throws Amelia out. She drops her head sadly and drags the basket to Nathan's room. She looks up when the door opens and Nathan looks down at her; shocked to see small tears forming. He picks her up in one arm and the basket in the other. He goes into his bedroom and sits down on the bed with her in his lap. This is the nicest he's been to her since he found her in the barrel.

He finally speaks after a few seconds of silence. "It will take some time for all of us to get used to each other. Eduardo has never really interacted with children so he doesn't really know how to act around you." She tilts her head in confusion. His eyes widen at the adorable gesture and then he just pats her head and ruffles her hair. "You must be hungry. Let's get you some food." He stands up to carry her but accidentally lets go of her causing her to fall into the basket. She sits on her knees in the basket with her hands on the edge of it. She looks up at him with her big golden eyes and his eyes widen again. He carries her inside the basket to the kitchen. When he gets inside, he sees the others sitting at the table. He puts the basket on the floor and picks Amelia up. He hands her to Eduardo and bluntly says, "Bond with her while I get the food ready." Eduardo rolls his eyes and looks down at the child. She shrinks in on herself as she looks up at him with fear in her eyes. He sighs and mutters. "Sorry for scaring you. I promise I won't hurt you so calm down." He pats her head and she looks at him with a small smile. He smirks down at her and ruffles her hair. She smoothes her hair out when he places his hand back on the table.

Captain Morgan takes it upon himself to start asking her questions. "So Amelia how old are ya?" She looks at him and answers in a small voice. "I'm nine years old." He nods while Russell looks at her in amazement. "Seriously?! But you look like your six!" she shrugs her shoulders not really seeing the problem. "My big brothers both told me being small isn't a bad thing. My little brother was taller than me too." Russell lets it go, smirks and nods. Thomas then asks something very interesting. "So where did you live before you ended up on the ship?" She looks at him with her innocent eyes. She says, "Well first my brothers and I lived in an abandoned shop that had rafters and we made hammocks for ourselves. Then I lived in an alleyway when the warehouse burned down." Eduardo looks at her and asks, "So what happened to your family?" Morgan looks at him sternly about to scold him for asking something so personal, but Amelia interrupts him by answering. "Papa was shot by robbers when he and mama walked into their home with my brothers. That was before my little brother was born. Mama died when I was three. She got sick and we had no money for a doctor. Then when I was four my oldest brother Ethan died of pneumonia then my other older brother David died six months later of the same thing. Then my younger brother Peter died after being run over by a runaway carriage about a year after that. I've been on my own since I was six." Everyone looks at her with sympathy before they hear Nathan come in with the food. Christopher goes into doctor mode and asks her, "So how did you obtain food and water? What about when you got sick? What did you do?" Amelia looks at him a little confused as to why he is asking. She was scared that she would get yelled at for her answer, but she spoke anyways because he was most likely just curious. "I stole food from vendors when I got the chance. Most of the time I ate from the tavern's garbage. They always had scraps of food that was edible. What wasn't edible was drenched in alcohol so I left it alone. As for water, I went to the nearby well and drank whatever water I could get ahold of. My big brothers taught me to boil the water to kill the germs first then let it cool so I can drink clean water." She sighs then answers the last half of the question. "When I got sick I just waited it out until I started feeling better then I would steal as much fruit as I could from vendors. I knew that as long as I at healthy food when I was sick then it wouldn't last as long." Christopher nods and tries not to give her pity. That was the last thing she needed.

Nathan sets two plates of food in front of her (One obviously for Eduardo and the other for her). She looks up at him with a blank look. She says, "Is this for me?" Nathan nods. "T-thank you." She smiles up at him then looks at the food. This is her very first time having a hot meal since she was really little. She savors each bite and when she finishes she feels truly full for the first time. She slides off of Eduardo's lap so he can stand up then follows him out onto the deck. He goes to the steering wheel and she goes up to him with curiosity in her eyes. He smirks and hands her the map he is reading. "Our destination is an island called Peridot. Can you tell me which direction I should go?" Amelia looks at the map carefully and sees that he charted where they are in the ocean. She points east and he nods. "I can see you're good at reading a map. Can you tell me how far away we are?" She nods and tries to calculate. "I think we are about three days away." He snickers when Russell looks at them confused. He turns to the child and nods. "That's right. Why don't you go tell everyone the time frame?" She nods and smiles then runs off to go tell the others.

Amelia first stops by the medbay and tugs on Christopher's pant leg to get his attention. Thomas is in the room with him so it saves her an extra trip. She smiles at both of them and says, "Eduardo says that our next destination is Peridot Island. We have three days until we arrive." They look down at her while smiling warmly. Thomas pats her head while Christopher says, "Thank you for letting us know. How about when we get to the island we find you some new clothes?" She looks at him wide eyed and then looks down with slight sadness. "I'm sorry but I don't have any money so I can't afford clothes." She gives him a soft smile. "But thank you for the offer." She walks out of the room to go find the others to tell them the news. Thomas and Christopher give each other knowing smiles as they watch her walk to the deck to find Russell.

Russell is taking a nap on the crow's nest and enjoying the sun when all of a sudden a shadow is hanging over his head and chest. He opens his eyes to see Amelia. He sits up abruptly and shouts, "How the hell did you get up here?!" She tilts her head cutely. "I climbed the rope ladder. It wasn't hard if that's what you're thinking. In fact, it was super easy." Russell looks at her completely baffled. "Seriously?" She nods. He clears his throat to get back on track and says curtly, "Anyways, what did you need?" She smiles at him and sits next to him. "Eduardo says we are headed towards a place called Peridot Island. It will take three days for us to get there." Russell smiles remembering the conversation the eye patched pirate had with the small child a few minutes ago. He runs a hand through her silky hair and a clump of dirt lingers on his fingers when he pulls his hand away. She is already walking to the Captain's quarters when he starts thinking to himself. He smiles as an idea comes to his head.

When Amelia arrives inside the Captain's room, the smell of liquor washes over her nose and makes her choke on what little fresh air is still remaining in the room. She smiles at Morgan as she tells him about the destination. She quickly leaves before he can respond in an attempt to avoid the smell of the scotch he is carelessly guzzling down. She makes her way to the kitchen and stands in the doorway. She clears her throat and then speaks up. "Um Nathan are you busy? I need to tell you something." Nathan looks at her with a bored expression and waves his hand in a gesture to indicate he is listening. She gets to the point. "Um, we are heading to an island called Peridot and we will be there in three days. Eduardo wanted to make sure you knew." She waits for a response. Nathan stands up and walks over to her. He ruffles her hair and hands her a small piece of chocolate. She looks at the treat then at Nathan who has a small, gentle smile on his face at this point. She smiles back as he says, "Thanks for helping him out kid. And thanks for letting me know." She nods happily then walks out of the kitchen and back to the deck. As she walks, Nathan notices she has a little skip in her step from her cheerful mood. He smiles and gets back to his work.

When night time rolls around, Amelia is told that it is Eduardo's turn to share his room with her. She nods and follows him making sure she isn't left behind. Once they are both in the room, she looks around. The whole room is dark and full of purple or midnight blue sheets and covers. When she looks at Eduardo, she sees that he has a white shirt draped over his arm. He smirks as he picks her up and carries her to the bathroom where Russell made sure to have a hot bath ready for Amelia to use. Eduardo sets her down on her feet and hands her the shirt. "Wash up before you sleep tonight. I don't want grime on my shirt." She nods and smiles thankfully as he leaves the bathroom. She makes sure to bathe quickly yet thoroughly. She doesn't want to be in here if somebody else needs the bathroom. She wants to make sure she is as little of a burden as possible. As soon as she steps out of the tub and drains the water, she dries off and puts on the large shirt. It reaches her ankles and one sleeve has fallen off her shoulder. She is way too small for the shirt so it makes a comfortable nightgown. She rubs her eye tiredly with her sleeve covers knuckle.

When she gets inside the room, Eduardo tries very hard not to laugh at the sight before him. He picks up Amelia and lays her down on the make-shift bed in the corner of the room. It has a very soft cushion as the mattress and thick blankets as the sheets. She smiles at him as he drapes the blanket over her then goes over to his bed and shuts off the light before going to sleep for the night. She tries to muffle her small whimper but he still hears it.

"What's your problem kid?" He asks her tiredly. Amelia whimpers as she says, "It's too dark." His eyes widen in realization and he sits up. He quickly turns on the small wall light that is right above her head. It isn't too bright so it won't bother him but he hopes it shuts her up! "Better?" He asks with a sigh. She nods and yawns. She quickly falls asleep while hugging the warm sheets. Right before she is completely asleep she says just barely above a whisper, "Thank you Eduardo." And with that they both fall into deep sleeps and enjoy peaceful dreams.

In the morning, Amelia wakes up at the exact same time as Eduardo. He smiles at her and allows her to get dressed in a corner of the room so she has privacy and gets dressed as well. They both walk out of the room and walk into the kitchen to eat breakfast. Thomas picks Amelia up as soon as she walks inside the door and carries her to his seat. He sits down with her in his lap and allows her to eat her pancakes. Nathan added blueberries to the batter and used a special maple syrup. To make sure Amelia is able to eat the food without any complications, he made sure to cut it up into small pieces for her. She eats happily enjoying the hot food and continuously gives her gratitude to Nathan for the tasty food. Nathan and the rest of the crew chuckle as Captain Morgan says, "Nate I think you got yourself a little fan!' He laughs heartily and so does Christopher. Russell then says, "Or maybe she has never had such amazing food in her entire life!" Amelia nods when Russell says that. She smiles brightly. "It really is the tastiest food I've ever had in my entire life." Nathan smiles at her as she carries her dish to the sink. She can't reach but she is able to carefully push it into the sink so it doesn't break. She then walks back to Thomas and allows him to hold her hand as they walk out onto the deck.

When Thomas leaves to get cleaning supplies from the storage room, Amelia climbs the rope ladder to the crow's nest and sits down to enjoy the view of the ocean. The vast waters and the smell of the salty air makes her feel safe and relaxed. _"Everyone is so nice. I hope I can stay with them for a little longer. I know I have to leave someday, but I hope I can enjoy the time I have with them at the very least." _She is pulled from her thoughts when Russell sits next to her and decides to enjoy the view with her.

"Do you like it here? With us I mean." He looks down at her worried that she will say no. but to his surprise she nods with a big grin on her face and says, "Yeah I do." He has a small smile on his face as he pokes her forehead lightly. For the first time since she arrived on the ship, she giggles. Russell smiles more and pokes he side, causing another fit of giggles. He snickers as he continues to tickle her. Thomas and Eduardo hear the laughter and can't help but smile. Thomas looks up at the pair and laughs at the sight. Russell is tickling Amelia and holding her in his lap. Thomas climbs the ladder and stands above them. Amelia squeals out, "Save me!" he laughs and scoops her up out of Russell's lap. He places her on his shoulders and quickly climbs down. What awaits the two is Eduardo who is shaking his head and holding the bridge of his nose. He is secretly laughing and trying to act like he doesn't approve. Amelia is set down on her feet and left to be with the eye patched pirate. She smiles up at him then walks over to the bucket. She sees Thomas is busy with scrubbing the floors at the bow. She smiles and grabs the other rag then dips it in the water. She starts scrubbing the floor around her, not realizing that she is being watched by the others on deck.

Nathan walks onto the deck and is baffled by the sight before him. Every section Amelia was cleaning is spotless! He looks at her to see that she is scrubbing the corners by the starboard side and getting into every crevices. He walks up to her and kneels next to the child. "You didn't have to clean you know?" She smiles up at him and pauses in her cleaning. She says, "I know I didn't have to. But I wanted to help. You guys all took me in and this is the least I can do." Nathan smiles and ruffles her hair, causing her to giggle. She starts scrubbing again and by the time she is finished it is around lunch time.

Her stomach growls from lack of food and her eyes are slightly drooped because she tired herself out. She walks up to Nathan and he hands her a plate with fruit on it. "Can you carry this to the table for me?" She nods and takes small slow steps so she doesn't spill anything. Nathan is behind her the entire time in case she needs help. Everyone grins at the sight of her standing on her tippy toes so she can reach the table and carefully scooting it onto it. Nathan ruffles he hair as praise before setting the other dishes down. Once everyone is seated (Amelia is sitting in Morgan's lap) and eating, Eduardo says, "Peridot Island is close. Just two more days." He smirks at the sight of Amelia eating a strawberry and trying to not make a mess. He then gets a good look at her. For the first time, he sees that her pupils are slits. He freaks out thinking something happened to her. "Hey kid your eyes!" He holds her chin and looks at them. Christopher and the others also get a good look at her eyes. They indeed have slits. The one with the scar is more noticeable and more concerning.

Amelia looks at them all confused. "What about my eyes?" Russell looks at her shocked that she hasn't noticed. "You have slits like an animal rather than normal pupils!" Amelia gasps and averts her gaze from everyone else's. She says, "I have to tell you something. You see I'm not really a human. Well I'm half human. I am also something else." She looks at them all nervously as Eduardo releases her chin. She hops off of Morgan's lap and stands in front of them all. At that moment, fox ears and a fox tail appear on her body. Both are an off white color and the tail reaches just below the back of her knees. "I'm half arctic kitsune." They all look at her confused. Then Morgan becomes serious and says with realization. "You're an arctic fox huh?" She nods. He then smiles and pats her head. "Well either way you're still a crew member."

She looks at them all to see that they are all smiling. Nathan kneels next to her and says, "We could care less if you are a human, a fox, or even a dinosaur." She giggles at that. Russell continues for Nathan by saying, "You're still the kid I saved from the bar who wound up on our ship and became a part of our lives." Amelia smiles brightly and hugs Nathan and Russell as a way of saying thank you. Her tail starts wagging. The crew continues to sail to Peridot Island as a newly formed (and very unique) family.


	3. Paridot Island

**Fang95: I'm back! I hope you all enjoyed your holiday. I enjoyed mine by going to Sacanime in Sacramento California. I met Vic Magnonga...and accidentally cried tears of joy in front of him. I also met Dante Basco and he gave me his tumblr. I am proud to admit that Prince Zuko was my first crush when I was growing up!**

**Eduardo: (Smirking and has his arms crossed over his chest): She also accidentally sneezed on a Discord cosplayer during an MLP meet up. She cosplayed as Celestia and many people asked to take pics with her. She's naturally antisocial so it was quite entertaining to see her try to avoid it. (laughs)**

**Fang95: Shut up! Now do the disclaimer or I shall sell your belongings to your fangirls!**

**Ed: (Groans and talks with a lazy tone) ****_Fang95 does NOT own Pirates In Love. All rights belong to the original creators_**

**Fang95: Anyways, please review and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Peridot Island**

Amelia awoke early in the morning to Russell gently shaking her awake. She sits up and rubs the sleep from her eyes. She quickly hops out of the bed and gets dressed as fast as she can. Russell follows her out of the room to the kitchen where breakfast is all set on the table. Amelia walks up to Nathan and tugs on his pant leg. "Do you need help with anything today?" He smiles down at her and pats her head. He shakes his head and says, "We are going to be at Peridot island by noon, so there isn't anything I need. I'm just going to be running errands." Amelia smiles up at him. "I can help you carry stuff. And I can keep you company." Nathan chuckles and nods. "Alright you can come with then." She hugs him then goes and sits on Christopher's lap to eat.

When breakfast is finished, the whole crew prepares to dock at the port. As soon as Amelia sets foot on dry land, she is a bit wobbly. Nathan picks her up and carries her on his shoulder. "You'll get used to walking on land again soon." She laughs and enjoys her little spot. She hugs his head as she says, "Thank you Nathan." Nathan laughs heartily. "Hey this is to make sure you don't get lost in the crowd kiddo." Eduardo smirks at Nathan and points out, "Aww does Nate care about the little shrimp?" Amelia blushes and her fluffy ears go flat against her head from her shyness. Her tail droops against Nathan's shoulder. Nathan glares at Eduardo. "Don't make me turn you into stew." He then walks off with the fox child and goes straight towards the festival.

Flower petals are flying everywhere and there are over one hundred stands lining up the streets. Amelia watches on with amazement as women dressed up as fairies hand out fake wings to little girls walking by. Nathan sees her fascination and asks for a pair of wings. He sets Amelia down, then puts the wings on her. He surprises her by also placing a small flower crown on her head. She smiles brightly up at him. "Thank you Nathan! I love it!" She twirls for him and he chuckles. He pats her head and picks her back up. He places her back on his shoulders then continues walking along the streets. The two of them stop by several food stands tasting different fruits and meats. Around late noon, they run into Thomas and Christopher. They both smile and hold up a bag with clothes in it. Thomas says, "We got something for Amelia. Why don't we find a place for her to try it on?" Nathan nods and follows the two to a flower shop. The owner allows Amelia to change in the bathroom. When she comes out, she is dressed in a mint green dress with a pale pink ribbon around her waist. Her new shoes are the same color as the ribbon. She smiles and blushes. "Um thank you for the dress. But I don't have any money to pay you back." Christopher smiles down at her and pats her head. "You don't need to pay us back. Just think of it as a welcome to the crew present." She smiles up at him, then runs to Thomas and hugs his leg. "Both of you. Thank you for going to the trouble to get this for me." Thomas ruffles her hair and says, "It was no trouble. And your welcome." Amelia walks over to Nathan and hugs his leg.

The shop owner is smiling at the sight. She indicates to Thomas and Christopher and says, "You are such wonderful uncles to her." She then indicates to Nathan and says, "You must be a happy father to have such a cute daughter." Nathan blushes and looks down at his boots. He says under his breath, "How could she possibly be mistaken as my kid? We don't even look alike." He looks at Amelia, who is still hugging his leg and smiles at her. He picks her up and holds her on his hip. She hugs him around his neck and allows him to carry her out of the shop to enjoy the rest of the festival.

Around 3pm, Nathan and Amelia had picked up all the necessary supplies and were walking to the ship to drop it all off. As they were waking, Amelia spotted Captain in a bar with a woman on his lap. She had very revealing clothes and was giving him drinks. Amelia stops walking, tugs on Nathan's pant leg and points to the tavern. "What is Captain doing in there? And why is that lady dressed like that? Won't she get cold?' Nathan blushes and tries covering his face with his hand to hide it. He clears his throat and looks away from the scene and the curios kitsune. "Um.. It's nothing to worry about!" He grabs her hand and continues to walk back to the ship. Once they are back in the kitchen, Nathan puts all the supplies away and they walk back to town. They meet up with Russell and Eduardo…who are fighting with some other men. Nathan looks at Amelia, who is trembling and gripping onto his leg in fear. Her ears are flat against her head and her tail is in between her legs. He has a serious look on his face as he says, "Amelia hide while I help them okay?" She looks up at him fearfully and nods. She runs off and he tries to stay calm. He prays that she will be safe. He turns back to the fight and pulls out his sickle.

Nathan throws the chain and it wraps around one of the guys. Nathan yanks on the chain and the burly man comes flying towards a closed fit. The fist comes into contact with the man's face and he falls to the ground unconscious. "Only one hit? That's pathetic." Nathan runs into the brawl to help Russell who has a dagger at his throat and three men swarming him. Nathan takes two down and Russell shoots the last. Russell nods his head in thanks and the two of them go after Eduardo. Eduardo had finished off the four men he was fighting rather quickly. Nathan sighs in relief and says, "Glad that's over. Alright you guys head back to the ship and meet up with the others." Eduardo crosses his arms over his chest and gives Nathan a semi concerned look. "What about you?" Nathan is already running off. He shouts over his shoulder. "I need to go find Amelia and make sure she's okay!" Nathan leaves on that note at a full sprint.

He looks around and is unable to find her near the area the fight took place. He then check all warehouses and thee flower shop. No sign of her. He is panicked at this point and ready to ask the rest of the crew for help. Just when he is at his breaking point, he hears a small whimper in the alleyway to his left. He walks down it to see an off white colored tail hidden behind a large stack of flour sacks and a trash bin. He is unsure if he found the child or not, but he tests it out. "Amelia?" His response is a whimper and the child peaking out from behind the flour stacks. He sighs in relief and kneels down. He reaches a hand out to her and gives her a reassuring look. "Its okay. Your safe now. The bad men are gone." She crawls out of her hiding place with her ears still pressed to her head in terror. Her eyes are red and puffy from her crying. Nathan looks at her wide eyed. A protective feeling washes over him. "Come here Amelia. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." She grabs his hand and he gently pulls her to his chest. She buries her face in his shirt and grips it as she sobs and whimpers. He rubs her back comfortingly and coos comforting words in her ear. Once she has calmed down slightly, he takes a good look at her. She is unharmed, just scared.

He picks her up and carries her back to the ship. The rest of the crew is already on the deck or in the medbay. Nathan takes Amelia to his room and avoids the others as much as possible. He sits her down on the bed and goes to his closet in the corner of the room. He grabs his old shirt and walks back to her. He hands it to her and she goes behind the closet door to change. She comes back dressed in the shirt that is extremely big on her. The sleeves are short so they go to her elbows. The collar is large and slides off her left shoulder. The bottom of the shirt reaches the floor and she has to pick it up so she doesn't trip. Nathan looks at her and sees the tears still in her eyes. His heart breaks seeing her like that for some reason. He picks Amelia up and sits on the bed while cradling her close to his chest. He rocks her gently back and forth until she falls asleep. He lays her down in the bed and tucks the sheets in around her. He leaves the room as quietly as he can so he can go feed the others.

When Nathan gets to the kitchen, he sees the others looking at him with worried expressions. He quickly makes them all dinner then sits down to talk. "What's the matter?" Thomas speaks for all of them, "Is Amelia okay?" Nathan sighs and sits down. "She's not hurt or anything. But she was petrified." Nathan rubs his temples. "I feel like its my fault she had to go through that." Christopher puts a hand on his shoulder and is smiling at him "It's called parental instincts." Nathan looks at him confused, but Christopher doesn't allow him to interrupt. "You were worried about are constantly right? You feel responsible for her and want to protect her no matter what right?" Nathan nods. He looks down at his hands. "Is it really a parental thing? I mean, I kind of see her as a daughter but I didn't know what to think of it." Nathan looks at the crew. "What should I do?" Captain holds up a document and says, "I found this while in town today. Apparently for children without papers, the person that wants to adopt them can fill this out and become their guardian and all the child's information can legally be added. Maybe you should adopt Amelia." Captain gives a friendly shrug. Nathan looks at the paper with wide eyes as he thinks about this decision. He shakes his head. "No, I can't." Everyone looks at him shocked. Russell glares at him thinking of him as an asshole. "How could you say no to that little girl?! How do you think she will feel from this?!" Nathan glares back and says, "I can't sign the papers without knowing if she wants me to be her father or not. I want to do it, but it's up to her not me." All of a sudden, Nathan stands up and leaves to go to bed without another word.

When Nathan gets to the bedroom he sees Amelia sitting up and crying. He speed walks to the bed and sits next to her. 'Hey, what's wrong?" Amelia leaps up and hugs him tightly. She grips his shirts and buries her face in his chest as she cries. She says with a shaky voice, "I h-had a b-bad dream." Nathan rubs her head comfortingly and asks, "What was it about?" Amelia responds, "Th-those b-bad men took m-me away f-from you!" Nathan's eyes widen as he hushes her gently and rocks her back and forth. "That will never happen I promise." After about a half hour of him comforting her, she finally settles down. He lays down in the bed with her and pulls the sheets over them. Nathan is laying on his side with Amelia snuggled up against him. He has one arm wrapped around her protectively as she uses his other arm as a pillow. She slowly falls back asleep and he is close behind. "Goodnight Amelia." Just before Amelia falls asleep completely, she says in a soft voice, "Goodnight daddy."


	4. Tears and Smiles

**Fang95: Hey everyone! Here is the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. This chapter in particular was one chapter I became exhausted from writing. So unfortunately I am unable to write up anything else for a short while due to school. I have a bunch of assignments piled up and due at the end of the month. So I promise to post ASAP as soon as I turn in my schoolwork. So that is basically two weeks or sooner if I get the chance. Either way it will happen. Another note I would like to make is thank you for all the reviews! It motivates me to keep writing and makes me feel super happy. So here is Thomas with the disclaimer!**

**Thomas: Hi everyone! ****_Fang95 does NOT own Pirates In Love. all rights belong to the original creators._**

**Fang95: I hope you all enjoy! Please review as well! And remember that flames will be used to make hot dogs**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tears and Smiles**

After three months of being with the crew, Amelia was officially adopted by Nathan, who was extremely happy to have her in his life. In a way, she became everyone else's niece; except for Russell. He was seen as a big brother to her. He even allows her to call him "Bro bro." All in all, they all have formed a bond with Amelia in their own ways.

Christopher had taken up the role as her teacher. He learned that she had severe dyslexia but was able to read advanced literature at the level of a young adult. She also taught him about kitsunes and their mannerisms, biological differences from normal humans, their usual diets (Which she never really paid attention to herself until he asked), and lastly all the health benefits and flaws. Christopher had learned that most kitsunes are born past their due date. Amelia is not the case; however, she was born three months early. Which explains her small size. Kitsunes are also known to have many food allergies. Amelia got lucky and is only allergic to kiwi and lactose. By learning all this information from each other, the two of them gained a high amount of respect for one another and they formed a bond among scholars.

Thomas had formed a bond by simply napping together. It was a hot day and he was extremely tired because he had not gotten much sleep the night before. Amelia was also sleepy because it was around her nap time. She tugged on his leg and said, "Thomas can we lay down together please?" He smiled down at her and ruffled her hair. He nodded as he responded with, "Of course we can. Why don't we lay down at the bow where there is shade so we don't get too hot?" She nods and smiles as a yawn racks her tiny body. She holds his hand as the two of them find a decent spot to lay down. Once they found a nice shady section of the bow, Thomas lays down and Amelia hugs his arm as if it were a teddy bear. "Thomas," She said sleepily. "Thank you for being so nice to me." She then sits up and kisses his cheek before settling back down and falling asleep. Thomas couldn't help but chuckle as he fell asleep as well.

Eduardo had formed an 'interesting' bond with Amelia, he saw her as the ship's puppy who needed to be trained. He constantly  
teased her for her size and would occasionally flick her forehead when Nathan wasn't around. however one day, she did something utterly odd that made him feel a sense of pride in her. One day, the Rika had attacked the Sirius. By that time, Amelia had learned quite a bit of mature vocabulary. The first thing she shouts, "I call shot gun!" Ed chuckles and hands her a small gun. She smiles as he helps her shoot a bullet. When the fighting was over, she looks up at Ed and says, "Next time, I'll let you call shot gun." He pats her head and smirks at her not saying a word. He felt like a proud uncle that day.

Russell had formed a very innocent brother sister bond with little Amelia within the first month of her living on the ship. She would always draw little pictures for him and watch him train during the afternoons. She even asked him to teach her how to fight. He can't help but smile when she hugs his leg and says, "My Bro bro!" One day in particular she did something quite adorable in his opinion. He was sitting up in the crow's nest relaxing. He then felt something lean against his leg. He looked down to see Amelia. She had this huge grin on her face as she said, "Hi Bro-bro1" She then leaps up and tackle hugs him. he laughs as she gives him a kiss on the cheek and nuzzles her nose against his. "You wanna know something Bro bro?" He looks at her while smiling and says, "Sure" She then holds up a little picture for him. In her handwriting, it says written in crayon, "I love my Bro bro!" Underneath the writing is a drawing of two stick figures. One wit yellow hair and one with brown hair and triangles on the head. He smiles knowing its him and her holding hands with a cartoony sun and clouds up on the top of the paper. He places a hand on the top of her head and kisses her forehead. "Thanks squirt. I love you too." The two of them then proceeded to nap together on the crow's nest with Amelia laying stomach down on top of Russell's chest.

Finally, there's Amelia's father. Nathan can't help but smile whenever she is with him. all she does is hug him and tell him she loves him. Occasionally when he is cooking, she will sit in the kitchen just to keep him company. One day, the two of them were in their now shared bedroom playing a game together. At one point, Amelia walked over to Nathan who was sitting on the floor and stood in front of him. she then took her pointer finger and gently taped the tip of his nose and shouted, "Boop! I booped your nose!" He quirked an eyebrow at her antics and smirked. He said, "why did you boop my nose fluffy?" She smiles more and tilts her head cutely. "Because I love you daddy!" She then kisses his nose and says, "I booped you again!" She ends up having uncontrollable giggles. Nathan chuckles at her boops her nose in return. "Boop" She squeals from happiness and glomps him. he hugs her back then starts having a tickle fight with his little girl. 

Over time, Amelia learned how to use a smaller version of Nathan's sickle as well as her bow and arrows and dagger. She was also able to learn methods to help her with her dyslexia. But along with all their happy moments, there was one week that they all couldn't help but be terrified the whole time. Amelia had started to seem a bit odd to the others. They didn't think anything of it, they only assumed she was growing or something of the sort. But they soon realized they were far from correct.

One day, Amelia had rosy cheeks, and her skin seemed a little pale. She also started to develop a cough. However her sypmtoms got worse later on in the afternoon. She hadn't woken up until lunchtime. Nathan only assumed she was tired and needed rest. But when she walked in the kitchen to eat with the others, they all saw something quite shocking. Amelia had the rosy cheeks and pale skin. She also had her cough. But she was also sweaty and was swaying as she walked. Her legs were wobbly and nearly gave out on her. Right before she made it to the table, she lost her balance and started to fall. Russell manages to catch her and picks her up. He cradles Amelia close to his chest as Christopher checks on her. He says, "She's burning up! Quick get her to the med bay now!" He and Russell rush to the med bay with Nathan close behind them. As soon as the three of them get the child in the room, Russell lays her on the bed and Christopher takes her temperature. "She has a really bad fever of 106!" He's extremely worried. He quickly prepares a cold rag and places it on her forehead. He then tucks the sheets in around her and looks at Nathan. "I'm sorry but I don't know what is going on. I'm going to run an evaluation." Nathan nods and sits next to the bed. Nathan holds Amelia's hand as she has blood drawn, gets her eyes checked and has her stomach pressed on by Christopher's index and middle fingers as he checks for any infections. He sighs as he finishes up. He looks at Nathan with a concerned look. "She has a really sever virus. We need to stop at the next port so I can make the antidote. But until then she will need to be closely monitored. If we don't hurry she won't make it." Nathan and Russell end up having the same horrified looks as they both are seated on either sides of the bed and holding her tiny fragile hands. When Christopher leaves the room to go prepare some liquid pain killers, Russell looks down at the small child and sees tears in her eyes. She is whimpering as her breathing is labored and she furrows her brow in pain. Apparently her body is gradually shutting down and causing symptoms normally seen with pneumonia or a common flu.

It took the crew two long days to arrive at the next port. Nathan had chosen to stay on the ship with Amelia and keep an eye on her while the others get all the supplies needed. Russell went with Christopher to help carry everything. While he was waiting on the ship, Nathan ended up being alone with his sick child. After about three hours of waiting, he suddenly heard her gasp as if she couldn't get air into her lungs. He looks down to see her choking on air and gasping trying to get oxygen in her lungs. He jumps up to his feet and panics. "Amelia!" he places a hand on her shoulder and is unure of what to do. She is having an asthma attack. The first thing he does to help her is gently massage her throat to help open her air passages. Russell rushes into the medbay after hearing Nathan's shout. He sees Amelia's lips turning slightly blue and Nathan trying to figure out how to help her. He shoves Nathan aside and places his lips to the small girl's. He then proceeds to give her mouth to mouth in hopes of getting her to breathe. It works and Amelia finally settles back down. Nathan nods his head in thanks as he collapses in his chair and tries to calm down. Christopher comes in and immediately pulls out the medicinal supplies needed. He says, "I'm sorry but the chances of her surviving this in the end is slim. But I promise to try everything in my power to help her." He looks at Nathan to see him hovering over Amelia, holding her delicate hand in both of his, and sobbing brokenly into her wrist. He cries for his dying, suffering child. He is able to only say one thing. "I'm not losing my little girl damn it! Help her!" Christopher doesn't say anything. He just gets to work on the medicine. When he has completed the task, he injects the antidote into Amelia's arm and the entire crew watches over her. The next morning, they all wake up to see the child's tail swish and her ears twitch as she regains consciousness. She opes her eyes and looks around the room. She slowly sits up and looks at Nathan with a weak smile. "Hi daddy." Nathan smiles and hugs Amelia while rocking her gently back and forth. "Hi fluffy." The two of them share a hug as Nathan relishes in his daughter's quick recovery. By the end of that week, she is back to her normal quirky self.

After that day, the crew slowly became more over protective of Amelia and more attached. They also became grateful about having her in their lives. She is what they fight for and want to live for. They are all family.


	5. Blind Eye

**Fang95: Hey everyone! Here is chapter 5! I have not slept in three days so far because of school work and I really wanted to get this chapter finished on schedule. Anyways, I would like to say thank you to MozaikPanda for being such a wonderful supporter for this story. She is super friendly and I recommend fanfics because they are really well written. And the last note is this: I am trying to make the chapters longer and by chapter 16 Amelia will be older (A teenager). So I hope you guys enjoy the story and here is DragonPrincess65 with the disclaimer!**

**DP65: Hey there folks! ****_Fang95 does NOT own Pirates In Love. All rights belong to the original creators._**** Enjoy chapter 5 and please review!**

**Fang95 and DP65: Bye!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Blind Eye**

One afternoon, the crew stopped at a town to restock supplies. Amelia went with Nathan to try and help him carry things. As they walk, Amelia holds his large hand with her much smaller one. She has that usual skip in her step as she's walking next to him. when she looks up at him she smiles more and says, "So what's on the list daddy?" He chuckles as he lists everything off. "We need beef, salt, basil, carrots, leaks, garlic, potatoes, and some spices." She tries to hide her disgusted face when he says the word leaks. It is the one thing she refuses to eat no matter what! He ruffles her hair and starts paying for all the foods as they continue their way through the market. As they head towards the bar that Captain marked as the meeting place, Nathan looks down at Amelia. She is still holding his hand tightly, as well as the bag of herbs and spices in her other hand.

She had officially been on the ship for five months now, and there is still so much Nathan wishes to learn about her. The one thing that truly bothers him is her eye. The scar reaches from just above her brow bone to her cheekbone. Even though it is most likely an old scar, it is very prominent on her face. The scar is not faded and is a slight pinkish color. As he looks at her eye, his hand unconsciously tightens around hers. She winces and tries tugging her hand out of his grip. "Daddy um, could you please loosen your grip? That hurts." He realizes what he was doing and releases her hand. He then picks her up and carries her on his hip. "Sorry fluffy." She giggles and boops his nose. She then says, "Its okay!" She then looks at him with a worried expression. "Is something bothering you?" Nathan's eyes widen a little as he looks at her. He then regains his composure and shakes his head. "It's nothing really. But can I ask you something?" Amelia smiles at him. "Of course." He sits down at a bench to take a break and sets all the shopping bags down. He then situates her on his lap so they can talk. "What happened to your eye?" Amelia looks at him nervously. Her ears drops and her tail stops moving and just rests against his leg. She then looks down at Nathan's hand that's on her knees. She starts idly playing with his fingers and goes completely silent. "I don't want to tell you." She doesn't say anything else.

Nathan lets out a silent breath and tries to be as patient as possible with her. "Why not?" She doesn't answer him. She closes her eyes and has a sad expression on her face, breaking Nathan's heart. He tries again. "Amelia why don't you want to tell me? I promise I won't get mad or anything." She takes a deep breath and looks at him. He is a little relieved and thinks to himself, _"So that's why she was scared to tell me. But why would I be mad? At her anyways." _Amelia takes another deep breath then looks at Nathan in the eyes. "When I had just started living by myself, I had moved to an alleyway in between the town's bakery and an inn. It was slightly warm and the bakery owner let me use the flour sacks as a bed. But I had to find food every day and I could only do it at night or early in the morning so nobody would catch me. Stealing food was the only way I could have anything to eat, and it was always hard. One day I went into the forest to try and get some fish from the river. On my way, I saw these men with guns hunting animals. They were surrounding a bear that they had trapped. I guess I stepped on a branch or something because one of the men heard me. At the time, I never learned how to hide my tail and ears so they saw what I was and I guess they thought they could make a profit off of me. The leader said I could fetch a high price as a pet. So he ordered the other men to catch me." Amelia's head falls again and she gazes as the pavement. "I tried to run away and I managed to hide for a little while. But they managed to find me and I was locked in a cage. When they left me alone for a little while, I went to work on the lock. When I got out of the cage, all the men had already come back to check on me and the animals. The boss got mad and took out his knife to teach me a lesson. I fought him the best I could but I'm too small so I couldn't beat him. he scratched my eye. I guess I fainted or something because when I opened my eyes again, I was alone in the forest and my eye was bleeding. I ran back to the town to try and find help. By the time I got back home to the alleyway,, I had the baker help me and he helped clean the cut and bandaged it. But even after it healed, I couldn't see out of my eye. even today I can't see out of it." Amelia looks back up at Nathan to see a look of shock and anger on his face. But his eyes show that his feeling of protectiveness is what's fueling those emotions.

Nathan holds Amelia close to him and kises her temple. "I'm sorry that happened to you fluffy. But you're safe now. I promise I will protect you no matter what." Amelia gives Nathan a true smile as she hugs him around his neck. "Thank you daddy." The two of them stay like that for a little longer, then after a few more minutes the start heading to the bar. Once they get inside, the whole crew is already there. Nathan sits at the table next to Captain and Amelia goes over to Russell. Russell picks her up and she hugs himm and nuzzles her cheek against his collarbone, She begins to relax and soon falls asleep as Russell holds her close to him. Her head is resting on his shoulder and they can all hear her soft breathing. They also see something they never noticed before. Amelia is kneading in her sleep. Like a kitten. Nathan smiles at the sight. He got used to her kneading at his chest in her sleep by the second night she slept with him. Russell rubs her back and is gently and can't help but smile.

Nathan orders himself a shot of whiskey and settles into his seat. He is finally able to relax for a little while. Nathan looks at the crew and is serious. He says, "I found out about Amelia's scar." He indicates to his eye. He then tells them about the story she told him regarding the incident and why she can't see out of her eye. As he continues with the story, he seems to become more tense, as if he is ready to go kill the men that did this to her. When he finishes the story, he settles back down, but he is still frustrated. Captain places a hand on Nathan's shoulder to get the cook to calm down. Russell's hold on the fox child tightens as he also feels himself become more protective over her. Thomas looks at him and is slightly afraid. Eduardo is gripping his glass as he tries to not shoot anyone. The whole crew has grown highly attached to Amelia overtime. Hearing this story has made them want to kill the very people that hurt her. But they all eventually calm down and start walking to the inn they are staying at. Nathan is a little drunk, so Russell offers to let Amelia sleep with him for the night. The others nod and he starts carrying her to his room.

Once he is inside the room, he gently lays her down on the bed then goes to grab her nightgown. When he comes back, Amelia is awake and sleepily rubbing at her eye. "Bro bro? Why am I in your room? Where's daddy?" She has a saddened look on her face. Russell smiles reassuringly at her and says, "He had a lot of drinks. So I offered to let you sleep with me tonight. Everything's alright though so don't worry." She nods her head and gets off the bed. She takes her nightgown from Russell and goes into the bathroom to change. When she comes back, she is dressed in a new nightgown that Thomas bought for her. This one is a powder pink color with a red ribbon tied around the waist and a red ribbon at the bottom section. The bottom and the quarter length sleeves are white and ruffled. Amelia goes up to Russell and holds her arms up to him sleepily. He chuckles and picks her up, then carries her to the bed. They both lay down with her snuggled into his side as he lays on his back. They both them fall sound asleep.

The next morning, Amelia gets out of bed and changes into her usual dress (The new one she got back on Peridot Island). She then puts her shoes on and waits for Russell. When he comes out of the bathroom dressed, he smiles at her. He chuckles and pokes her side teasingly. "Alright we'll go see him." He takes her hand and the two of them walk down to the lobby of the inn. Once they get to the dining hall, Nathan is there and smiling as he kneels on the ground. He smiles at Amelia. "Hey fluffy how was your night with Russell?" she smiles and hugs him. 'It was okay. I like it better with you though." Everyone chuckles and sit down. They all eat breakfast and head back to the ship. Once Eduardo has them set out to start sailing the seas again, Amelia goes to the study and sits at the desk. She starts drawing a picture, using the crayons Christopher got for free from a raffle. She starts drawing on a rather large sheet of paper. Whenever she is coloring, the crew tends to leave her alone since she is zoned in and occupied. So she is able to enjoy her coloring for a good half hour until she finally finishes her creation.

When she finishes, she takes her picture, carefully rolls it up, and runs up onto the deck. As soon as she is there, she goes up to Thomas and tugs on his pant leg. "Thomas can you get everyone up here please? It will only take a few seconds I promise." Thomas nods and ruffles her hair. "Sure no problem." He then goes off to round up the others. Once the crew is seated at the outdoor table, Amelia stands before them with a shy smile on her face. "Um I worked super hard on something for all of you. And it's so that we can be a family forever." They smile at her and watch as she unrolls her drawing. It's a huge picture of the seven of them (all of the people are stick figures). They are on the Sirius with a sun in the corner and a blue sky with seagulls in the distance. All the people on the ship represent the crew. There is what is obviously Thomas due to the hair color (which is orange) standing at the bow of the ship with the figure that is supposed to be Christopher. Then there is the figure that is supposed to be Eduardo with his stick arms steering the ship. The eye patch blacks out most of the face but it still has a face at least. Unlike the figure that is supposed to be Captain. The red pirate hat (That is really just a triangle) Covers the entire head and has a few traces of brown hair hanging out of it. Then there are Russell sword fighting and Nathan holding Amelia's hand. The three of them are near the edge of the ship, which appears to be the stern. And lastly, at the top of the drawing, Amelia wrote in green, "Sirius Family" Next to the writing is a smily face. The crew all smile at the picture as Nathan scoops up the fox child in his arms and hugs her. "It's great fluffy" She giggles and hugs him back. When she set back down on her feet, Christopher takes her hand and the two of them head to the study to hang up the drawing. He helps her pin it up next to the world map. She then scampers off to help Thomas with the chores.

The next day rolls around quickly. But on this particular day, a stranger ship is firing at the Sirius! Nathan is manning the canons with Russell as Thomas keeps watch on the crow's nest. Christopher is helping to keep track of everything, Morgan is staying in control and Eduardo is steering the ship. At one point, the ship lines up with the Sirius, and enemy pirates hop onto the deck. Amelia is hiding below deck behind a bunch of barrels. She's watching her family as they fight and try to find a way to escape the battle safely. She's terrified and just can't seem to find the strength to leave her hiding place. That is, until she sees Nathan fall to the ground with one of the bad pirates hovering over him with a sword at his throat. Amelia gains some courage, and readies her bow and an arrow. She remains hidden as she fires the arrow at the pirate. It his his shoulder making him fall over. Nathan looks at Amelia a little surprised. He then nods his head and smiles at her. "Thanks fluffy! Now stay safe! I gotta go help the others!" She nods her head and watches him run up onto the deck. As soon as he's gone, she gets out of her hiding place and sees that there are still more bad pirates down there with her. She growls at them as her fur bristles and her tail sticks straight out behind her. Her ears are flat against her head as she drops her archery gear and pulls out her dagger. She quickly moves towards the stairs. The men block her path and one takes a swing at her with his sword. She manages to jump over the blade and dodge his attack. She then counterattacks by swiping at his knees. He falls to the ground and she slips past the other two. She then runs onto the deck and spots Nathan and Christopher being surrounded. She knows she can't do much but she is able to at least throw her dagger into the flurry and most of the men become distracted. Nathan and Christopher take the opportunity to fight them all off. Nathan throws the dagger back to his daughter. Amelia then runs off to fight and protect herself. She is able to keep most of the men at bay. One man she fights shouts at her, "How can you be fighting us like this? You're just a little kid!" She growls as she stabs him in the thigh with her dagger. She then leaves him to continue fighting.

Right when Nathan turns his head to see if she's doing alright, he sees a man come at her on her left. Her ear twitches, she turns her head towards the man, he punches her in the face. She falls to the floor and struggles to get up as the man becomes more ruthless and starts kicking her. Nathan is beyond pissed at this point! He charges at the man and uses his sickle to swipe at the man's mid-section. He barely grazes the man but is still able to give him a scratch. The man is pushed into the water and Nathan turns to his daughter. "Fluffy you okay?!" She struggles to her feet and nods her head. Nathan sighs in slight relief but is bothered by the fact that she almost died.

After a few more hours of fighting, the enemy ship leaves and the Sirius is able to tend to their injuries. Christopher bandages up Russell's arm as Captain helps place ice on Thomas's rapidly bruising shoulder. Nathan is helping Amelia place ointment on her scrapes and cuts. He then gently places ice on her head and holds it there. "I'm so sorry Amelia." Amelia's ears twitch as she looks at him. "Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who chose to fight. And I'm the one who didn't see the man coming. But I'm okay and we are all alive. So there's nothing to really dwell over right now." She smiles at him. Nathan's mouth is gaped open as he tries to register the rather mature side of his daughter. Sometimes he forgets how old she really is. He smiles at her and kisses her forehead. "I guess you're right. Now let's head to bed." Nathan sets the ice pack down and scoops Amelia up in his arms.

Once in their room, he sets her down so she can change into her nightgown. He then changes his shirt so he's more comfortable, throws on his new sweatpants he bought in the last town, and lays down. Amelia walks up the bed and has trouble getting in. Nathan smiles at her and picks her up. He lays her down next to him, lays on his side, then holds her close so she is kept warm. The father daughter duo then both fall asleep to the sounds of a now calm ocean.


	6. Snowy Island

**Fang95: Hey everyone! Here is chapter 6! I'm sorry I wasn't able to post it sooner. But I finally did it. Now I would like you all to meet a special friend of mine. She is a wonderful supporter and an amazing writer! Say hello to MozaikPanda!**

**MP: Hey everyone ^_^ It's nice to meet all of you. I just wanted to let you know that Fang95 and I are having a lot of fun chatting and getting to know each other. And we love these pirates! XD Anyways I'm gonna do the disclaimer since the crew and Amelia are busy. (Clears throat before talking cheerfully.) ****_Fang95 does NOT own Pirates In Love. All rights belong to the original creators._**

**F95 and MP: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Snowy Island**

About two days after the invasion from the enemy pirates, the crew is fully healed from their injuries and the ship is fully repaired. Amelia was helping Thomas with the laundry when a sudden cold breeze made one of the sheets fly out of Thomas's hand. "Oh man Eduardo is gonna be mad!" Amelia looks at him and her ears twitch as she sees his distress. She goes after the sheet running as fast as she can. She keeps her ears down and her tail straight out to reduce wind resistance. Once the sheet is right above her, she jumps up and catches it in both of her hands. She then walks back to Thomas and ands it to him. "Here you go." Thomas smiles at her and pats her head. "Thanks!" He then starts bringing the laundry inside to put away. He turns to Amelia and says, "Maybe you should grab a coat or something. Its pretty chilly outside." Amelia tilts her head cutely and says, "What are you talking about? It's pretty warm out to me."

Suddenly, snow starts falling from the sky, and clouds begin to hide the sun. The temperature of the air feels as though it has dropped to negative fifty. Nathan walks out with a thick coat on and another thick coat in his hand or Amelia. He also has a scarf and thick fluffy hat for her. "Hey fluffy come here." She walks up to him and hugs his leg. "Hi daddy." He smiles at her and ruffles her hair. "Let's get some warm clothes on you. I don't want you to catch a cold." She smiles at him and shakes her head. "No thank you. It's too warm outside for that." Nathan blinks at her; thinking she is just playing around. "Nice try fluffy. But seriously let's get these clothes on." She shakes her head again. "No thank you. I'm fine." As if to prove her point, she places her small hand on his. He feels that her skin is extremely warm. His eyes widen in shock. He freaks out thinking she is sick again and feels her cheeks and forehead. They are warm as well, but not too warm. "How is this possible?" Amelia giggles and points to her ears. Her tail is wagging lazily. "This is your hint." Realization hits Nathan and he chuckles. "Oh yeah I forgot."

Russell looks at the two of them completely confused. "What is it?" Nathan looks at him with a bored expression. "She's an arctic fox remember? She is accustomed to extreme cold." Russell face palms at his own forgetfulness. "Oh yeah I forgot that!" The three of them laugh and Thomas takes the coat and other winter clothes from Nathan. He walks down to the storage closet and puts them away. He then heads to the study to go ask Eduardo where they are heading next. "Hey Eduardo, what's our next destination. Is it out here somewhere?" Ed smirks with his arms crossed and nods. "Yeah we're heading for Snowy Island. According to Captain that's where all the good winter time booze are." Thomas smiles and nods his head. "Alright I'll go tell the others." He then walks back out and tells everyone their destination. Amelia smiles while latching herself onto Russell's knee like she always does when she's excited. She rubs her cheek against his outer thigh as her tail wags wildly. "I can't wait to see more snow!" Russell smiles down at her and says, "How about we build a snowman while we are there?" Her eyes light up as she smiles at him. "That sounds fun!" She hugs him tighter and he pats her head. Nathan walks up to the two of them then takes off his scarf and wraps it around Amelia's neck. He knows she is an arctic fox but he still gets nervous with the idea of her not being at least somewhat covered up. She tilts her head cutely in confusion and looks up at Nathan with her hazel eyes. "Why'd you do that?" Nathan shrugs and heads off to the kitchen to start preparing lunch. Amelia shrugs as she watches him walk away. She then runs down to the study to read a book until they arrive at the island.

Amelia is reading a picture book that Thomas bought for her. She loves this one in particular because it has horses in it. Her favorite animal in the entire world. When she finishes the book, she suddenly feels drowsy and the next thing she knows, she's fast asleep, curled up into a snuggly ball on the chair. Russell walks in to tell her lunch is ready, and sees her asleep. He chuckles and walks up to her. He crouches down in front of the chair and gently shakes Amelia awake. She just shifts a little and hugs her tail to her chest. The fur covering her face and blocking out the light. Russell chuckles and shakes her again. "Come on kiddo. Lunch is ready." She finally opens her eyes and slowly sits up. She sleepily rubs at her eyes and lets out a yawn. Russell can't help but smile as she reaches up to him asking to be carried. He gently picks her up and starts walking to the kitchen. She rests her head on his shoulder and relaxes. Once in the kitchen, Russell sits down while still holding her, situates her so she's facing the table and kisses the top of her head. She rubs at her eyes again the suddenly feels a tug on her cheek. "Ow!" She slaps the hand tugging at her cheek and glares at Eduardo. "That hurt!" Eduardo smirks at her and says casually, "It woke you up didn't it?" She giggles and nods. She then gives Christopher a look, he nods, then tugs at Eduardo's cheek. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?!" Christopher smirks as Amelia says, "It woke you up didn't it?" Eduardo glares at her playfully and can't help but laugh. Everyone else laughs along with them. Nathan comes over to the table with plates full of sandwiches, fruits and vegetables, and a large pitcher of smoothie. He serves everyone up then sits down to eat along with them. Amelia doesn't touch the smoothie. But she eats everything else.

Nathan sees this and smiles at her and ruffles her hair. When they finish eating, Amelia helps him clean the dishes and then runs off to go help Eduardo. She's stopped by Captain who picks her up and carries her off to his room. He then sits her down on the couch to talk. He sits next to her in his special chair. "So we are heading to Snowy Island. Did you know that there are other kitsunes there?" She shakes her head saying no. "Would you like to meet them?" Amelia nods but her ears fall against her head. She shrinks back into the couch slightly; feeling shy all of a sudden. She says timidly, "I want to meet them. But what if they don't like me?" Captain smiles at her with a gentle look. "I'm pretty sure they will love you just as much as we do." Amelia's eyes widen at what he says. She assumes the worst and bolts up from her seat. "Your gonna make me stay with them? I'm not allowed to be with you guys anymore? What about daddy?!" Morgan picks her up and hugs her. "Easy kiddo I didn't mean that. I meant that I thought it would be nice for you to meet your own kind." She lets out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and smiles. "Please don't scare me like that. I thought I was gonna be taken away from daddy." Morgan pats her head as she hugs him. "I promise that will never happen." He then lets Amelia go back to helping the rest of the crew with chores.

By the next day, they had finally arrived at Snowy Island. It was covered with snow that wasn't deep on the streets but was deep in the forest area. Amelia stared in awe at the sight before her. It was all magnificent to her. "It's so pretty." Nathan smiles down at Amelia, who is holding his hand with both of hers. She has the brightest smile he has seen in a while, and her eyes are lit up. Her tail is wagging wildly as she takes it all in. The crew starts walking through the town and stop by a few bars every once in a while. Then they reach the edge of town where the forest is. Amelia is frozen in place as she stares at the snow covered pine trees and the small meadow past all of that. The crew starts walking through the forest at a steady pace. Once they reach the meadow (which is actually a huge clearing with a few snow banks and a cave in the distance), Amelia grips Nathan's hand tighter as five figures emerge from the snow. They are all kitsunes like Amelia. Three males and two females. The two females are blonde with ice blue eyes. The first male has red hair and green eyes. The other two, are identical. They have black hair and blue eyes. One female is wearing a powder blue sun dress. The other female is wearing a powder pink sundress. Both dresses are ruffled at the bottom and have white ribbons along the bust line. The females also both have white ankle boots on. The red haired male is wearing a black, long sleeved shirt and a brown vest over it. He is also wearing brown pants and black boots. The two identical twins are both wearing black pants, tan boots, and grey long sleeved shirts. One is wearing a red vest, he other is wearing a yellow vest. Amelia hides behind Nathan as she gazes at these people in fear. The older male approaches the group with a friendly smile as he allows pepper grey ears and a tail emerge. The twins both have black ears and a tail while the females both have ears and tails that match their blonde hair.

The older male smiles at Amelia and kneels down in front of her. He is making sure to keep his distance so he doesn't seem like a threat. "Hello. My name is Al. Don't be scared. I won't hurt you." She slowly comes out from her hiding spot (Which is Nathan's legs) and approaches Al. She smiles shyly as she shakes hands with him. "I-I'm Amelia sir." Al ats her head and stands up to his full height of seven feet. He points to the twins. "The one in the yellow vest is Tim. The one in the red vest is Max." He thewn points to the females. "The one in pink is Isabelle. The one in blue is Gabrielle. They are all my friends." Amelia waves at the other four kitsnes before indicating to the crew. "This is my family." She points to each of the guys and says what their names are. When she gets to Russell she says, "That's my bro bro. His name is Russell. And that's my daddy. Nathan." She hugs Nathan's leg tightly as she decides to hide behind him again. The crew and the little kitsune pack all shake hands and share greetings. Amelia stays close to Russell as he talks to Tim and Max. "So are there more kitsunes out here?" The two brothers nod. Tim says in a hyper voice, "Yeah there are tons of us. But we are the only pack that is willing to come out of the woods right now. There are too many poachers." He shrugs. Max, who is more monotone than his brother then says, "The poachers in these parts like to hunt us for our tails." Amelia gasps out of fear from what the twins said. She grips onto Russell's pant leg as tight as she possibly can as she hugs her tail tightly to her chest. She looks up at Russell. "Bro bro!" Russell looks at her with an expression that is both concerned and comforting. He picks her up and holds her close to him. "It's okay. I'm sure that these five can protect themselves." They both then hear what sounds like two heads being bashed together. They look at the twins to see that Isabelle and Gabrielle hit Max and Tim. Gabrielle then says, "Ignore these two idiots. There used to be poachers. But they are long gone." Isabelle then says, "They tend to like to scare people or get sympathy out of them. They are tricksters like that." Russell sighs in relief as he feels Amelia relax. They both the feel a cold breeze. Russell holds Amelia closer in order to keep the cold wind off of her. Then he remembers, she is perfectly fine. But he is thankful that she is so warm. She's like a personal heater. He feels her grip his scarf and snuggle against his thick coat. She smiles at him and says, "Am I keeping you warm Bro bro?" He smiles and nods at her. He then carries her to the rest of the group. Al helps the crew get to the cave where they build a fire, and snuggle close to each other in order to stay warm. All the kitsunes (including Amelia) huddle together with their backs to the entrance. It makes the cave even warmer. The crew all sigh in relief and smile as their bones are no longer numb from the cold. Christopher says, "Thank you for helping us." Al laughs and pats amelia's head. "We did it because of this youngster. She's the first child kitsune that we have seen in over forty years. Females aren't fertile anymore. But nobody knows why." Tim has a creepy smirk on his face as his brother speaks acting all spooky. "She's the last pup. Maybe she's the last fertile female too." Time then says, "We'll never know." Gabrielle punches both of them in their special spots. "Shut up! Your gonna scare them all again." Isabelle then says with annoyance laced in every word. "Just keep the blizzard from getting in okay? Then we won't maim the two of you." Everyone stares at the four with looks of slight horror. Amelia crawls away from them and settles herself into Nathan's lap. She's already exhausted. She soon falls asleep snuggles close to her father. As the blizzard starts to settle down. Al then says, "I suggest that you head back to town now. It's not safe for any of you. Especially her." He indicates to the sleeping child. Nathan then asks, "Why?" Al sighs and rubs the back of his neck shamefully. "Because what the boys said isn't entirely untrue. She most likely is the youngest kitsune and the last fertile one. Our kind is on the brink of extinction. The poachers from so many years ago had always gone for the females so they could breed. But all females around the world were being hunted. Eventually the males were hinted for too. All because of our tails and people's beliefs that a kitsune is the closest thing to a cursed being. We were nearly wiped out." He then looks at the crew dead serious. "That child is most likely going to help restore our race. So protect her no matter what. Now go" He shoves the crew out into the snow and helps them get back to the village.

Once back in town, the crew all head for the inn they are staying at. Nathan walks to his room with Amelia held close to him. He gets inside and lays her down on the bed gently. He covers her up with the sheets and blankets then leaves his daughter, his little girl, in the warm comfy bed to rest and be safe.


End file.
